Rise of An Evil Empire
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set two years after the anime. Joey, Lina and Psy graduated junior high and are now attending senior high in Center City, but their peace came to an abrupt halt when a new enemy surfaces, who are bent on world conquest. Heroman is called again to defend Center City, but finds himself facing an army of cyborgs and giant mechas, but Joey soon finds new allies as well as new power ups
1. Aftermath Of The Final Battle

**Rise of An Evil Empire**

Hello, and welcome to my second **Heroman** fanfic. While my other fic, **Struggling Aftermath** is still ongoing, another idea came to my head and decided to try this out to see how well this would go, as I felt that Struggling Aftermath became unintentionally dark as one reviewer pointed it out. I admit that it was a bit dark but I didn't notice it at first until someone pointed it out, as I was going to give Joey some "dramatic moments" before he...well...makes a "comeback".

Going back here, After re-watching the anime on the internet, I thought I would give readers something to read that would make them feel like watching Heroman again, so a new story is conceived and this time the setting, although set after the anime, will take TWO YEARS later, in which Joey and friends are now attending senior high. Yup, Joey, Psy and Lina are set as 16 year old teens, and are moving on after that incident with Grogorr.

This time Joey will meet new friends and allies as they are going to face a threat that would be more dangerous than the Skrugs, and it won't be alien in nature, as the new enemies are Earth-made and will give Joey and friends a hard time yet with Heroman by his side, Joey, along with friends (old and new), will eventually overcome the said obstacles. How will that happen? You'll soon find out once the chapters come in to place, and who the enemies would be and why the title is called "Evil Empire"...

And lastly, a few minor differences here, such as only the world knows Heroman saving the world, and Joey's "secret" is hidden...you'll soon know why...

Okay...now that I said my piece...it's time to get things started!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Heroman** is owned by Stan Lee and Bones

* * *

Twelve months have passed since **Joseph Carter Jones**, aka "Joey", and his friends saved Center City from the **Skrugg** Invasion, and with **Gogorr**'s apparent death, the said-city, located in Los Angeles, California, the residents within the "West City" of the United States of America are slowly resuming its normal, daily life, thankful that the crisis has ended and that the damage is slowly being fixed, and everyone is grateful to Heroman for his heroic deeds, though they are unaware that Joey played a part in saving the world, mainly due to picking up an abandoned motorcycle helmet and putting it on so as to protect his identity fearing reprisal from "bad guys" might watch him aiding Heroman.

During that time, Joey, **Simon "Psy" Kaina** and **Lina Davis** continued to serve the remainder of their school year and passed, in which they have passed their second year in junior high and are now ready to attend their third, and final year in which if they pass that school year, they would be eligible to attend Center City's Senior High division, and the trio are thankful that the Skrugg threat has been vanquished and that Heroman survived the ordeal, and the three friends are looking forward to the final year in junior high.

"We Graduated!"

"And we're going to senior high!"

"Yeah...and no more Skruggs to worry about!"

As the three friends went separate ways, Joey went to **Hilly's Cafe** to attend his part-time job as a waiter, while Lina heads for to be with her parents, though deep down she is saddened that there has been no word about Will, who disappeared after aiding Joey and Heroman in defeating Gogorr and his remaining Skrugg forces, and she missed him so much even after seeing him "lightening up" towards Joey.

"_Oh, Will..I wish you were here..._"

**-x-**

As peace is currently playing, crisis is now looming when **Axel Hughes** is having an emergency meeting at the NIA (National Intelligence Agency), discussing with other high-ranked military officials about the escape of **Dr. Minami** and his cronies, and they feared that they might target Joey should the mad scientist finds out that Heroman and Joey saved the world and they might take advantage of attacking Joey while he is "resting". Hughes realizes that Joey's friends and loved ones are at risk should Minami learn of their identities.

"Any footage of how Minami got out?"

"No…the CCTVs were deactivated…perhaps due to the Skrugg attacks…"

"There has to be…"

"This is your fault!"

"No, I'm not! It's your fault!"

"No…him…!"

"Stop pointing your finger at me!"

"Then who is to blame? Hughes? He's busy helping that Jones kid in defeating the Skruggs!"

"Then take the blame!"

"Will you stop pointing at me?"

As everyone bickered at who is to blame of the scientist and his cronies' escape, Hughes urged everyone to remain calm and that the first thing to do is find out where the escapees might head to and figure out the frequent places he'd be heading so that they can make their next step in tracking and trapping the escapees. By then Hughes' aid, **Elmer Howard** whispered to his superior and told him something.

"Sir…I have a suggestion…"

"What is it?"

"Sir…it's best that we keep this from Joey Jones…"

"Why?"

"He just got his life back now that the Skrugg threats is over...we don't want to impose too much on him...finding Minami is our priority now...I'm sure we can find him on our own...and perhaps geting Joey and Heroman to help us would be our last resort…"

"I see…"

"How about we contact the boy's teacher…? At least his inventions can match up to that of Minami's…"

"I understand…I will make my move…"

With Howard's suggestion, Hughes then decided to contact **Matthew Danton**, Joey's school teacher and confidante, in secret so that he can confide to Joey's science teacher about the situation. He doesn't want Joey to be alarmed about this fact given that he not only did he almost lost Heroman, but he had just recovered from a life-threatening situation which almost made him suicidal, and he doesn't want the young boy to risk his life over again, wanting Joey to live a normal life.

**-x-**

While the world is basking at the new-found peace they have after the fall of the Skrugg forces, the scene shifts to what appeared to be a fortress located a the **South Pole**, where it was snowing heavily, and despite being located there, it appeared that no one has noticed it as it was partially hidden behind a huge mountain laced with ice, and the scene zooms inside, where you can see that someone is there, and as the scene zoomed closer, you can see what appeared to be a man, who appeared to be elderly (probably in his late 60's), sporting long, white hair, but then his appearance is something to be taken seriously of.

His face appeared to be pale-white, his left side of his face is covered with what appeared to be a futuristic version of "_The Phantom of The Opera_" mask, and his body appeared to be encased in a robotic-like armor, while sporting a cape that made Dracula looked like hie is from the 25th century. The man watched the footage of the Skrugg invasion and the events that led to their defeat at the hands of Heroman. The person glanced at the screen, his eyes focused on Heroman and seemingly looked down at him after seeing him "disappeared" after Gorgorr's defeat.

"_With that thing gone...and with the defeat of the aliens...now is the time for me to make my move...I will see to it that I will be the rightful ruler of Earth...and that humans have no place in this planet...for I will reshape it as my own..._"

He then opened a huge monitor where the world map is shown, and sees how much of the world countries are flourishing while noticing others pale in comparison, and yet the man sees them nothing as "chess pieces" and made his intentions known that he will rule the world, and there the man stood up and went to his laboratory where he stood in front of three laboratory-like beds, where three persons are ins stasis, two adult males and one adult female, and they all appeared human but are encased in armors, suggesting that they are not entirely human.

"Now...awake...my **Three Devas**..."

Pulling a lever, the three beds- were covered in electrical fields and the three bodies were glowing and after a few minutes, each of them slowly opened their eyes and stood up, and there the man, who appeared to be a brilliant scientist, told his three awakened servants that they will amass their forces to seek absolute world conquest, which the three awakened servants nodded in reply, and there they began their work on expanding their "empire" to make preparations to begin their conquest at the soonest possible time.

**-x-**

A few months later, Joey, Psy and Lina are attending school, and during lunch break, Psy and Lina asked why Joey had to wear a helmet during their last stand against Gogorr, in which Joey stated that he can't let his face be seen as it might attract "bad people" who may get jealous over someone who saved Earth and may brand him a "threat", which the two teens slowly accepted since criminals might fear Joey if he is revealed to be the one who summoned Heroman and defeated the Skruggs and saved Earth.

"...so that's why you had to wear a helmet..."

"Quite a smart move..."

"Yeah...I don't want to attract attention...not to mention that hoodlums might think of me as a threat and would terrorize my home, grandma or Holly..."

"Well, your secret's safe..."

"And Heroman's still with you..."

"Yeah..."

"So what now?"

"Any plans..."

"Well...Professor Danton told me to..."

RING!

As the bell rang that indicated that lunchtime is about to end, the trio cut short their discussion and finished their lunch and prepared themselves as they are set to attend the afternoon classes, and they hoped peace would last longer this time, as they noted that Professor Danton vowed never to make another contact with the "extraterrestrial", as he learned that his actions resulted in attracting the Skruggs to Earth that started the invasion and crisis, and it took Heroman and Joey, along with Hughes, to end the threat, and so Danton will devote his time in helping in any way without "doing something reckless".

However, Joey and friends are unaware that a new threat is looming, and crisis would commence without warning.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay…hope you liked the opening chapter…

While the 1st chapter diverges from the aftermath events of episode 26, it will give you something to enjoy, as Joey gets to resume his daily life and how to cope with the future he is facing without Heroman. This will certainly add a lot of pressure once his would-be detractors comes in and starts to lay out the plans to "bring him down" emotionally before dealing with him physically.

Here you get to get a glimpse of who Joey and Heroman are about to face in future chapters, and this time the new antagonist appeared to be Earth-born, and is now making moves to begin global conquest now that the Skrugg Invasion has ended...and with no "rivals" to worry about, he can begin amassing his own henchmen to do his bidding...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Joey and friends graduate junior high and are now starting their lives as senior high school students. There they meet new friends who will eventually act as new allies against the new threat to Center City and Earth, while at the same time, new antagonist are introduced within Lina's home who act as "foils" to the developing relationship between her and Joey.


	2. Graduation, A New Friend

**Rise of An Evil Empire**

Okay...so far, so good. The reception is warm and now I'm going to upload chapter 2 of this fic, and here you get to see Joey's "life" as a senior high school student is about to commence, and here he is set to meet new friends and eventual allies in his new adventure while at the same time a new "foil" is introduced who will get in the way of the developing relationship between Joey and Lina, and then more "previews"about the new enemy will be shown, which is sort of a "teaser" to build up the suspense as the story is slowly being unfolded...

Well...without further ado...HEROMAN...ATTACK!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Heroman** is owned by Stan Lee and Bones

* * *

Another twelve months have passed, **Joseph Carter Jones**, aka "Joey", and his friends, Lina Davis and Simon, "Psy" Kaina, have graduated junior high, and it was a very joyous occasion, as the trio are now set to enroll for senior high. Lina's parents are there to attend and see her graduate, Psy's parents are thee too, while Holly and Virginia are there to see off Joey's graduation, and everything went well, as they have nothing more to look back, while looking forward to the next few months as Center City's senior high school is just a street away from its junior high school division.

Lina's family

"Well done, Lina..."

"We're proud that you graduated junior high..."

"Thanks, mom...dad..."

"Now you're on your way to senior high..."

"A lot of academic challenges await you..."

"Yes, mom...dad...I will study hard..."

"Make us proud..."

"And do it for Will..."

"I will..."

Psy's Family

"Good work, Psy!"

"It shows that even with your disability...you can overcome the challenges!"

"Yeah...I'm glad that I overcame them..."

"Now you're in senior high..."

"Show them that you're not meant to be "broken"..."

"Come on, you two...I'm not that fragile...!"

"Well...let's go and celebrate..."

"It's on us..."

"Okay..."

Joey's Family

"Thank goodness...you sure made us proud, Joey..."

"My baby brother's a senior high now..."

"Grandma...Holly...come on..."

"Looks like a new challenge is on the way..."

"Better not neglect your studies, Joey..."

"I won't, grandma..."

"And this time you have to work extra hard..."

"Yes...and stay out of trouble..."

"I won't be a burden to you both..."

During the past several months, Joey, Psy and Lina continued to serve the remainder of their school year and passed, in which they have passed that school year, while earning high grades, they are now eligible to attend Center City's Senior High division, and the trio are thankful that the Skrugg threat has been vanquished and that Heroman survived the ordeal, and the three friends are looking forward to the upcoming year in senior high. Now that they have passed, the three friends have agreed to attend senior high together.

"Joey! Let's attend senior high together!"

"Yeah! That way we can go to school together!"

"Sounds like a great idea!"

"Then we better head home and rest...and see how we can pay the entrance exam and fees!"

"Yeah...and Center City has just opened its senior high division!"

"Okay...I got it!"

"See you, then!"

"Goodbye, Joey!"

"See you later, Psy...Lina!"

As the three friends went separate ways, Joey went to **Hilly's Cafe** with his elder sister and grandmother to celebrate his graduation, while Lina heads for another place to celebrate with her parents, though deep down she is saddened that there has been no word about Will, who disappeared after aiding Joey and Heroman in defeating Gogorr and his remaining Skrugg forces, and she missed him so much even after seeing him "lightening up" towards Joey.

"_Oh, Will...I wish you were here..._"

Psy went to another location to celebrate with his parents and thus ends the graduation ceremony and each of the three teens are taking a break while preparing themselves to enroll at Center city Senior High, which is set in the next month.

**-x-**

As peace is currently playing, crisis is now further looming when **Axel Hughes** is having another emergency meeting at the NIA (National Intelligence Agency), discussing with other high-ranked military officials regarding the whereabouts of **Dr. Minami** and his cronies, as they still have no leads to where he is hiding, and they feared that they might target Joey should the mad scientist finds out that Heroman and Joey saved the world and they might take advantage of attacking Joey while he is "resting". Hughes realizes that Joey's friends and loved ones are at risk should Minami learn of their identities.

"Good day, Mr. Hughes..."

"Good day...any news...?"

"No, sir..."

"Nothing yet..."

Once again, the military officials began pointing fingers on who is to blame, which only made Hughes feel more irritated at the bickering that his colleagues are doing, seeing that this wouldn't take them anywhere and had to diffuse the tension.

"This is your fault!"

"No, I'm not! It's your fault!"

"No…him…!"

"Stop pointing your finger at me!"

"Then who is to blame? Hughes? He's busy helping that Jones kid in defeating the Skruggs!"

"Then take the blame!"

"Will you stop pointing at me?"

"Everyone...enough! Blaming each other won't help! Let's calm down and think this over!"

As everyone bickered at who is to blame of the scientist and his cronies' escape, Hughes urged everyone to remain calm and that the first thing to do is find out where the escapees might head to and figure out the frequent places he'd be heading so that they can make their next step in tracking and trapping the escapees. By then Hughes' aid, **Elmer Howard** whispered to his superior and told him something.

"Sir…I have a suggestion…"

"What is it?"

"Sir…it's best that we keep this from Joey Jones…"

"Why?"

"He just graduated from school…and he might go reckless if he finds out about this…and just to remind you…the boy has has just regain his normal life…and if Minami were to find out about which school he is about to attend…he might target him…or worse…target his friends and loved ones…"

"I see…"

"How about we contact the boy's teacher…? At least his inventions can match up to that of Minami's…"

"I understand…I will make my move…"

With Howard's suggestion, Hughes then decided to contact **Matthew Danton**, Joey's school teacher and confidante, in secret so that he can confide to Joey's science teacher about the situation. He doesn't want Joey to be alarmed about this fact given that he not only recovered risking his life, he wanted Joey to live a normal life after the defeat of the Skrugs. Then an idea came to his head and decided to do something about it.

**-x-**

While Center City is basking at the new-found peace they have after the fall of the Skrugg forces, the scene shifts again to what appeared to be a fortress located a the **South Pole**, where it was snowing heavily, and despite being located there, it appeared that no one has noticed it as it was partially hidden behind a huge mountain laced with ice, and the scene zooms inside, where you can see that someone is there, and as the scene zoomed closer, you can see what appeared to be a man, who appeared to be elderly (probably in his late 60's), sporting long hair, but then his appearance is something to be taken seriously of.

His face appeared to be pale-white, his left side of his face is covered with what appeared to be a futuristic version of "The Phantom of The Opera", and his body appeared to be encased in a robotic-like armor, while sporting a cape that made Dracula looked like he is from the 25th century. The mysterious armor-clad man is seen inside a large storage area, where the scene shows that several mecha, each resembling humanoid animals, are being built, all of them as big a s Titanic. It appeared that most of the mecha have been built for the past several years, probably before the time the Skrugg Invasion arrived.

"It's good that the Skrugg forces have been vanquished...and that white robot...it appeared that it has been destroyed as well...now there is no one that can stand in my way..."

He then opened a huge monitor where the world map is shown, and sees how much of the world countries are flourishing while noticing others pale in comparison, and yet the man sees them nothing as "chess pieces" and made his intentions known that he will rule the world, and there three persons came and went to his laboratory where they stood in front of mysterious man, and are pledging their loyalties to HIM.

"For the man!"

"For the man!"

"For the man!"

He nodded in reply, seeing that his goals in world conquest is slowly being fulfilled, and there the man, who appeared to be a brilliant scientist, told his three newly-awakened servants that they will amass their forces to seek absolute world conquest, which the three awakened servants nodded in reply, and there they began their work on expanding their "empire" to make preparations to begin their conquest at the soonest possible time.

**-x-**

A month later, Joey, Psy and Lina have arrived at Center City Senior High, and there the trio are standing in line amid the long queue within the registration window, and there Psy and Lina asked why Joey said that he nearly missed the chance to enroll, which he replied to the question just to give them assurance.

"You almost missed this chance just now?"

"Really, Joey?"

"Yeah..but I'm glad something came..."

"Really...? But now you say you can afford the tuition fee?"

"If so...then there's nothing for us to worry!"

"Yeah..."

"Alright...tell us..."

"We want to know..."

"Okay...it's like this..."

Joey explained that his grandmother had to undergo a surgery and Holly was forced to use the savings meant to fund the enrollment pay, and Joey realized that his grandmother's life is more important and nodded in defeat, as he resigned to this as he has no choice on the matter, but then Axel Hughes made a surprise visit and overheard the conversation in which he is offering to shoulder the hospital expenses, which made Holly and Joey grateful, and that first problem is solved.

Hughes reasoned that this is the least he can do after Joey saved the world, and as a reward, he is also shouldering the expenses for Joey's senior high school's tuition for the next three years, and Joey is glad and thanked Hughes for the gesture, which Hughes assured that the U.S. President accepted his suggestion and accepted Joey's request to keep everything a secret, which Psy and Lina are surprised at hearing this, yet they are glad to hear about this as they can attend senior high together and after several minutes, the three friends had their turns and paid the registration fee and submitted their requirements, and thus, they are officially enrolled.

After that, the trio left school and went separate ways, where Joey head for Hilly's Cafe to continue his part-time , Joey and friends are unaware that a new threat is looming, and crisis would commence without warning.

**-x-**

At Lina's house, Lina was a bit saddened that her parents will be having a business trip overseas, and she will be alone for the entire year, which her dad assured that he and his wife will be back by Christmas, and that for the time being, Lina's paternal uncle and his son will be staying here and be in charge of the house, which Lina was wary of seeing how stern and strict her paternal uncle is, yet Mr. Davis assured that his brother and nephew are just doing things that would be for the best, and Lina sighed in defeat as she reluctantly accepted her uncle and cousin in, as Mr. and Mrs. Davis left the house to head for the airport.

As Lina's parents left, Lina's paternal uncle, identified as **Lucius**, brought his son, **Draco**, and there they made it clear that Mr. Davis is leaving him and Draco in charge and that he will make sure that the Davis house is in "good hands" until Mr. and Mrs. Davis returns home, which Lina remained silent, while the maids warily nodded as well.

"Alright..listen up..."

"Yes, sir..."

"From this day on...I'll be in charge..."

"Yes, sir..."

"I will be responsible for whatever comes in our way...and I'll see to it that the rules I impose will be carried out...for all our benefits..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Yes, sir..."

"Yes, sir..."

**-x-**

Later, the scene shifts at Hilly's cafe, where Joey is serving drinks to customers and despite the time being 20:00, and despite the influx of customers, it wasn't quite enough for Joey to earn a bigger salary, yet he is not complaining about it, as he has no intention of touching the savings that Hughes set up for him. He rather earn his own money so that it would motivate him to earn more and not rely on others even though Hughes and the U.S. President did this as a sign of gratitude to Joey.

By then, a teenager, a Caucasian and about the same age as Joey, entered, and both Hilly and Stan greeted him, and the other teen greeted in reply. He is a bit taller than Joey, short-haired, and a bit...cool. It is shown that he had just alighted from his vehicle, a Toyota Sprinter Trueno AE86, and the other customers greeted the teen, suggesting that he is frequently a customer here as well, and Joey asked Stan about the other teen, which Stan answered in whispering reply.

"Hey Stan..."

"Yes, Joey...?"

"Who's that guy? I never seen him before..."

"Him?"

"Yeah...and it seems that the other customers know him..."

"Oh...he's a "transporter"...he works some jobs like you do...and he just settled here just three months ago..."

"Really...?"

"Yup...and like you...he's a good kid...I'm betting that you two would get along..."

The teen is identified as **Sammy Taksi**, and he is said to be a part-time "transporter" who delivers items to clients, most of the time, food ingredients, from one city to another, and has been in Center City during the Skrugg Invasion, and there Hilly introduces Sammy to Joey and the two got acquainted and soon learned that Sammy had just transferred to Center City Senior High, and will be a new student there, in which the teen stated that he can now make his way to school and to work using his car, which he pointed it outside and there the two teens slowly developed a friendship, and then Hilly suggests that he gives Joey an "extra job" so as to help him earn, which Sammy is more than willing to comply.

Hilly: "Hey, Sammy...why not help Joey earn some extra cash...that way you can help him earn some dough...not to mention that this would give you two the chance to get to know each other..."

Sammy: "Hmm...sure...why not...?"

Joey: "Um...is it okay...?"

Sammy: "Don't worry...I'm a straight and well-behaved guy...and I don't do illegal things and stuff..."

Hilly: "Sammy's right, Joey...since coming to Center City, Sammy's earned a lot of money without doing anything illegal...and the car he brought is proof of it..and think about it...school's is nearing...and the salary you got from me is not enough..so an extra job won't be a bad idea..and I'm recommending you to Sammy..."

Joey: "Okay..."

Sammy: "Then it's settled...meet me tomorrow morning...I'm due for a delivery...here in front of Hilly's Cafe..."

Joey: "Okay...tomorrow morning..."

Sammy: "Good."

And so, things went well until Joey's shift is over and the teen is to go home, but Sammy offered Joey a ride, which the boy accepted and there he gets to ride on Sammy's car, and there he is a bit taken aback as Sammy showed Joey his driving skills which made the teen a bit wary as it reminded him of watching **The Fast And The Furious** movies, including "_**Tokyo Drift**_".

Despite the driving skills Sammy showed, the ride was pretty safe and Joey arrived home, with Sammy telling Joey to meet him tomorrow afternoon so that he will take part of a "delivery" tomorrow. After that, Joey went inside his house while Sammy left to head home as well.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay…hope you liked the second chapter…

While it only showed Joey, Psy and Lina graduating junior high, it also shows what lies ahead of them now that they have enrolled for senior high school while unaware of the impending danger as the mysterious scientist is still in preparation for launching his actions of world conquest, and indirectly bringing forth three of his assistants, who appeared to resemble a cross between humans and robot, given their armored appearances.

Joey has found a new friend, who is my OC (original character) who is based on the main lead of "**_The Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift_**", and **Takumi Fujiwara** of "**_Initial D_**", while at the same time, the new antagonist are introduced within Lina's home who act as "foils" to the developing relationship between her and Joey. They are based on **Lucious and Draco Malfoy** from the "**_Harry Potter_**" series. Other than that, it's still quite an "introduction" as the story is soon underway as the school year approaches.

* * *

**_Preview..._**

First off, Joey gets to know and spend time with Sammy as they go on a part-time job, where you would get to see why he is "based" on Initial D and The Fast And The Furious: Tokyo Drift protagonist, and why he would be among Joey's newest friends and eventual ally...

Joey introduces Sammy to Lina and Psy as the foursome go to a carnival to spend time together as the new school year approaches, and there they finally attend school, where Draco will be "formally" be introduced and will become the "foil" between Lina and Joey, where he will make life for his younger cousin be miserable…

And at the same time, the enigmatic "empire" is near completion and their plans for global conquest is about to become imminent and will soon make themselves known to the general populace of Earth...


	3. Part Time Job

**Rise of An Evil Empire**

Okay...so far, so good. The reception is warm and now I'm going to upload chapter 3 of this fic, and here you get to see Joey's "life" as a senior high school student is about to commence, and here he is set to get to know more about his new friend, and what Sammy can do before he and Joey can start classes...in which Sammy would showcase some of his "talents"

Well...without further ado...HEROMAN...ATTACK!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Heroman** is owned by Stan Lee and Bones

* * *

Two days later, Joey is waiting outside Hilly's Cafe and there Sammy finally arrived and there Joey glanced at his new friend's car where Sammy made a drift just to park his car, which made Joey sweat-drop after recalling how fast Sammy drove his car and is mentally debating on whether go "tag along" or not, though he eventually consider it since he wanted to earn some extra money so that he can have his own allowance. As the car stopped, Sammy greeted Joey and told him that they are to make at least five deliveries.

"Morning, Joey!"

"Morning, Sammy."

"Good you're here on time..."

"Yeah..."

"Ready for your first road trip on the job?"

"Yeah...I'm ready..."

"Okay...we'll be making at least five deliveries..."

"That many...? Here in Center city?"

"Nope...outside Center city...I'll explain on the way...better hop in..."

"Okay."

And without further ado, Joey boarded Sammy's car and drives away as they are heading to a farther section of Los Angeles, which would lead them out from Center City, and Joey held on to his seat belt seeing that Sammy is driving a bit fast and asked if he's not worried about being caught by the police for over-speeding, which the other teen assured that he is within the speed limit and that he knows the best routes where no cops could see.

"Whoa!"

"Relax...I'm no speed freak...this is a highway...of course you need to get used to traveling fast..."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"Getting caught by cops for driving so fast?"

"Nope. I'm within the speed limit...and I know which routes to pass where no cops can see..."

"Er...okay..."

"Relax...we'll be fine..."

**-x-**

Inside Hilly's Cafe, Hilly smiled at seeing that Joey is making new friends, though Stan lamented that he won't get to taste Joey's coffee for today though Hilly assured that Joey will be back tomorrow, and is glad that Joey is considering trying other jobs so that the boy can earn extra income since his salary here is not enough, and Joey seeking "clean options" is the best decision he made, since he knows Sammy is a good person and would not let Joey get in to any trouble.

**-x-**

Later in the day, the two friends arrived at a certain area within Los Angeles, where the two friends made their first delivery, and Joey is the one who delivers the items to a client, and pleased with the perfect timing, and with Joey's good looks and nature, he was given a tip, which Sammy gave a "thumb's up" and the two left to proceed to their next destination, and ended up in **Nevada**, where it is shown that the place has several landmarks, such as casinos, restaurants, and even night clubs, and Joey is in awe as this was the first time he came here since he is always "stuck" in Center City.

There the two went inside one of the casinos and though they were at first barred from entering due to them being aged 16, they were allowed to go in after explaining that they are here to meet with a client, and after telling the client's name, which the bouncer called that client, which the client confirms it, the two teens were allowed to go inside and there they made their transaction, which Sammy was given the payment, and the two left to make their next destination, but not before the client offered to give them the chance to play a slot machine as "bonus" for the early arrival of the "item".

While Sammy accepted, Joey is unsure knowing it's gambling but is persuaded to do so as the client assured that he is given just one try just for him to earn some "additional income" which he tried, and to his surprise, he won a prize worth $100, which he is allowed to keep it, while Sammy earned $300, and the two are allowed to leave immediately after realizing that they need to meet up with their next client, and after boarding their car, they left.

"So...feel good?"

"Yeah...being able to earn this much..."

"Feel happy...you got a hundred bucks..."

"What about you?"

"Three hundred bucks..."

"Wow..."

"We're heading to the next delivery...you can earn more tips there..."

"Okay..."

**-x-**

Their next destination is still in Los Angeles, but this time they are in **California**, which is "home" to several Hollywood stars, and there Joey is astounded to learn that their next client is a high-profile actress whom Sammy known for delivering items for three years, and establishing a good "connection" with her. As they arrived at her posh mansion, the actress greeted him while Joey was speechless at seeing her for the first time, as he never really met her in REAL LIFE, only seeing her on TV, and there Sammy had to escort him inside while assuring that he didn't have to be shy.

After that, they were given their payment and she gave them more names as "references" as she would recommend the potential "clients" to the two teens, and there the two left to head for their next destination. Sammy smirked at seeing Joey still in daze at meeting a Hollywood star in front of him, and told him that he should learn to get over his shyness and act naturally and professionally if he is going to earn more via various part-time jobs. He then told Joey that he shouldn't always rely on his meager earnings he earned at Hilly's cafe since he is 16 now and should try out various opportunities coming towards him.

"So...what's it like meeting a Hollywood actress in person?"

"..."

"Come on...you shouldn't be shy..."

"Yeah..."

"And you're fortunate..."

"I guess..."

"Time for the next delivery..."

"Okay..."

And so the pair went on to deliver more items to their clients within California, and after delivering everything, which they have extra time, Sammy invited Joey to have some "fun" which he assured that it was "nothing perverted" when told of the word "fun", and Joey reluctantly went along, as he felt that Sammy and his car are his only tickets in making back to Center City as he didn't want to waste his earnings in using them as fare for his transportation in going back home. There Sammy cruises away and they soon arrive at a dance studio where Joey is surprised to see several people his age are waiting for Sammy and they greeted him, and the teen greeted in return.

"Yo! How's everybody doing?"

"Whoa! Sammy!"

"Long time, no see!"

"We haven't seen you in a month or so!"

"Good you decided to pass by!"

"How about showing us your moves?"

"Come on, Sammy!"

"Sammy! Sammy!"

And there Sammy began showing another talent of his which Joey is astounded to learn, in which he is also a good dancer and there Sammy and the other teens began making dance moves which would make them potential contestants at a dance contest or would cast them in dance-oriented movies such as "Step Up", but is taken aback when Sammy lead his fellow dancer-teens to do some "break dance" maneuvers, and Joey was impressed with what he has seen. After 30 minutes both took a break ,had snacks, and they parted ways, which Joey and Sammy left Los Angeles to head back to Center City, and there the two teens talked about what happened earlier.

"Wow...you been from LA back then?"

"Yup...been a residence there until I decided to live on my own...though my parents were against it at first, they eventually agreed..."

"So you get to visit them?"

"Yes...but with my part-time job...I get to see them once a month..."

"I see..."

"Well...time we head home..."

"Okay..."

"Fasten your seat belt..."

After several hours, both arrived back at Center City and dine at Hilly's Cafe, where Sammy split the earnings with Joey and the latter is surprised that he has earned this much and is happy with it, and now intend to put it on his savings account and there Sammy escorted Joey home while Hilly and Stan are happy that Joey has found a new friend, and seeing that their friendship will expand once they started their schooling which will take place within next month.

**-x-**

After several weeks, the school year for the first year of Center City's senior high is about to begin, and Lina's classmates from junior high invited Lina to go to a carnival in a few days, and Lina in turn told Psy to call Joey so that they can come along. Psy told Joey about this and he in turn says he will come. Joey then decided to bring Sammy along so he can be introduced to his friends, and when he called Sammy, and told of this, the new teen accepted the invitation and after a few days, everyone was there, and Joey introduced Sammy to Psy and Lina, and soon the two teens begin to warm up towards Sammy.

"Psy...Lina...I'd like to intrioduce to you Sammy Taksi...he's also going to be a student at our school."

"Please to meet you...I'm Sammy..."

"Hi. I'm Lina..."

"I'm Psy..."

"Glad to meet you two...Joey told me quite about you two..."

"So you're going to be our schoolmate, huh?"

"I hope we be classmates..."

"Same here..."

And so the group went inside the carnival and began to have a great time, and both Psy and Lina are surprised to learn that Sammy helped Joey earn some extra income by tagging him along with some part-time job, as well as being a good dancer, and while they are walking together, they saw a stall where a 16-year old girl is playing a flute, which is being attended by carnival goers, and the sound of the flute tune playing entranced Joey, and Lina notices it, and she started to get a bit jealous, which Psy notices and told Joey about it.

Joey in turn told Lina that while he is indeed staring at the girl, he was actually listening at the tune of the flute she is playing, which gave him a soothing, and calming feeling, which he felt that he is at peace with his friends and the feeling that would calm his nerves every time he gets nervous or feeling anxiety, which Lina slowly accepted, feeling that she shouldn't get jealous over trivial things, since she and Joey are not yet a couple.

After two hours, Sammy volunteered to escort Psy and Lina home and soon they were right in front of the Davis residence and Joey was theone who escorted Lina home, as as Joey left, he paused, as he heard shouting coming from inside, and judging from the voices, he sensed that a relative is giving a strict sermon to her though he opted to leave at once so as not to complicate matters. Inside Lina's paternal uncle, Lucious, is telling Lina that he is in charge of the house and that she will obey it whether she likes it or not and even told her to stay away from Joey, as he had heard about is background and doesn't want a "poor, uncultered idiot" who would "stain" the reputation of the Davis family. Lina did not want to listen to any of this and went to her room, while Lucious smirked, as he is having a good time making Lina miserable, as he is revealed to have a sinister motive in accepting his parternal brother's offer to be in charge of the Lina house while Lina's father is away.

**-x-**

At the South Pole, the scene shifts to the fortress where the scientist has just finished completing five of his "cyborg fighters" and is now just a few steps away in beginning his mission of global conquest as the five "figures" are still strapped in their "beds" and there the long-haired, apparently senior citizen-like scientist pulled the lever, where an electrical field appeared, which "charged" the five, and after about five minutes, each of them slowly sat up, and the scientist made a soft moans of laughter as he is almost ready to unleash terror upon the world, and soon an empire is about to rise to take over Earth by terroristic means.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay…hope you liked this chapter…

While it only showed Joey and Sammy doing various part-time work such as "transporting", it did show some talents in the teen driver which will slowly show why he will be a "valuable asset and ally" in Joey's future encounters with this new enemy, and a new friendship would develop between them.

Sammy is eventually introduced to Psy and Lina , and soon they all became friends as they are now geared to attend senior high, it also shows what lies ahead of them now that they have enrolled for senior high school while unaware of the impending danger as the mysterious scientist is still in preparation for launching his actions of world conquest, and indirectly bringing forth five cybernetic fighters, who appeared to resemble a cross between humans and animal-type appearances, which will soon be revealed in the next two chapters.

Lina's uncle has started to show his "sinister" side as a "foil" between Lina and Joey, which will continue to be showcased in the next chapters of this fic, and it partially showed a reason for accepting his brother's offer to look after Lina.

* * *

**_Preview..._**

Joey and friends began to attend senior high, where they are acquainted with new classmates and the return of some teachers from junior high, while Draco is set to appear there to act as "additional foil" between Joey and Lina, while the new enemy is now ready to launch an all-out war against the entire countries of Earth to make themselves known worldwide.


	4. First Day In Senior High

**Rise of An Evil Empire**

Okay...so far, so good. The reception is warm and now I'm going to upload chapter 4 of this fic, and here you get to see Joey's "life" as a senior high school student is about to commence, and here he and his friends (old and new) are set to start their new school life...and this is where Draco makes his "debut" as a new student there to act as "foil" between Joey and Lina.

Moreover, the "villains" of this fic are now close to being "completed" and this is where the "empire" is about to give birth, and the start of the "new adventure" our heroes are about to encounter...

Well...without further ado...HEROMAN...ATTACK!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Heroman** is owned by Stan Lee and Bones

* * *

A few weeks later, Joey arrived at Center City Senior High, and there his friends, Lina Davis and Psy, have also arrived, and now the three friends, who graduated junior high, are now first year senior high students and in their first meeting as senior high students,it was a very joyous occasion, as the trio are now set to attend classes for senior high.

Lina's parents are not there to escort her because they are on overseas trip, hence she will have to travel alone; Psy's parents are busy too, thus he too will have to travel alone, while the same thing is for Joey, and despite this, everything went well as they looking forward to the first day of classes as Center City's senior high school students, and they expected that they are going to have a good day, such as meeting new friends and new teachers, along with some new experiences.

"Joey!"

"Hey, Joey!"

"Psy! Lina!"

"Looking good, are you?"

"I hope we be still be classmates."

"Yeah...I hope we are..."

"Well...let's go inside and check out the bulletin board..."

"And see which sections are we in..."

"Okay!"

As the trio went towards the school building, they saw the bulletin board where each sections are posted along with the names of the new (and old) students being posted as well, and there the trio saw their names being on section 1-1, thus they are now classmates, much to their delight, while Joey wondered where Sammy is, seeing that his name is not on Section 1-1, but then glanced at the section of 1-2 being posted, and there he saw Sammy's name there.

"Hey, check it out!"

"We're in Section 1-1!"

"Looks like we're "stuck again" together...just like in junior high..."

"Wait...where's Sammy?"

"His name isn't there..."

"Wait...look!"

"Section 1-2..."

"Looks like he's in a different class..."

"Yeah..."

By then, Sammy showed up and greeted the trio, though Joey told him that he is hoping that they would be classmates, but Sammy assured that it is fine since they are both first year students and that they can hang out at snack and lunch breaks, and both Psy and Lina are receptive towards Sammy, as they started to accept him as their friend, and there the four decided to meet up at lunch time as the first subject is about to start.

**-x-**

About 1 and 1/2 hours (after the first two subjects), it was recess, and Joey and Lina are inside the cafeteria waiting for Psy and Sammy to show up, as they are the first to arrive, with Psy talking to a teacher and will arrive a bit late, and there Joey and Lina are taking their seats after buying snacks, and the two started talking, much about the peace that they are now enjoying, and hoped that there would be no more "invaders" threatening Center City and the rest of the world.

"Looks like things are going well for our first day of classes..."

"Yeah...so fun and peaceful..."

"I sure wish Will were here..."

"Yeah...but then it can't be helped..."

"Buy the way..."

"Yes...?"

"What happened back there after we escorted you home from the amusement park...?"

"Um..."

When Joey is tempted to ask Lina about what happened a week ago at her house when he heard a quarrel, Draco showed up and grabbed Lina, telling her to stop hanging out with Joey explaining that a "poor, uncultured vagrant" has no right being here at Center City High, and when Joey came to her defense, Draco punched him on his nose and he is down, and not only that, Draco is revealed to have enrolled here and has even made friends of his own, also as bullies.

"Joey!"

"Back off, Lina...you have no right associating with this vagrant..."

"That's my friend you're hurting!"

"Dad's orders...you stay away from him...even if he's a classmate of yours..."

"You have no right!"

"It is you who have no right...he's uncultured...uneducated...and a loser!"

"Let go!"

"So, punk...what will it be? Stay away from my cousin or I hurt you more?"

As Draco puts his foot on a fallen Joey, he is looking down on him, degrading him until Psy came and told Draco to back off, but Draco wouldn't relent, rubbing his shoes on the fallen boy, until Sammy came and did a judo toss that sent him falling over some chairs with the other students backing away. There Sammy, Lina and Psy checked on Joey, seeing that his nose is bleeding and are carrying him towards the school nurse, and when Draco tries to take Lina away, someone grabbed his hand, and it was none other than Vera Collins, who is revealed to have been transferred to Center City High's senior division, and is now a senior high teacher.

"You're coming with me."

"Let go, you bitch!"

"Insulting a teacher...hurting a fellow student and degrading him for now reason...that will earn you an hour of detention time for you..."

"What? You're a teacher?"

"Come with me...you have a lot to answer for your actions..."

"But...I'm just protecting my cousin..."

"What you di just now is bullying...and this school does not tolerate bullies..."

"Shit!"

Draco is taken aback by hearing this and is unable to rebut or resist as Collins took Draco towards the detention room to have him punished for his actions while Joey's friends tended to Joey while being taken to the school clinic, amid the whispered gossips from other students. They overheard Draco stating that Joey is "financially poor" and they wondered that if this is true, how did Joey managed to enroll if he is financially incapable of, so soon rumors started to fly about this fact.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Joey is being attended by a school nurse who helped the teen, and assured to the other teens that Joey is in no danger as he didn't suffer any nasal fractures, much to their relief. There Lina slowly told the others about Draco and that he and his father are trying to "control" her life, and even disapprove of Joey even after telling them that they're just friends. Psy was a bit incensed at this, while Sammy sensed that Joey will be having a "tough" school year with a "bully" around, and this will surely give Joey a hard time at school being his first year as a senior high.

"...and that's how it happened..."

"That stinks!"

"Looks like we'll have to watch each others' backs...that guy will surely torment Joey in the days to come..."

"And I thought senior high would be this peaceful..."

"I'm sorry if I told you guys just now..."

"Don't worry...if your cousin and uncle tries to abuse you again...tell us...I got some contacts that can help you..."

"Really...? Are you THAT influential?"

"They don't call me the "transporter" for nothing, Psy."

"Thanks, Psy...Sammy..."

Joey is slowly recovering and not wanting to cause problems for everyone, he told them that they better attend their next classes, with Sammy slowly admiring his friend for being pacifistic, and both Psy and Lina nodded and took Joey's word at heart, and they all went to their respective classes to attend their next subjects, wanting to put the incident behind them.

**-x-**

At the detention room, Draco is pissed as hell, as not only did he got in here, he was also embarrassed that he got "thrown down" by Sammy and he became more determined to make Joey's life miserable and swore that he will not let Joey leave the school year with a "passing mark", though he would get his revenge later as he and his father will give Lina the "dressing-down" to make her life miserable as well. He took out his cellphone and called his dad so as to tell him what has happened.

"...and that's what happened, dad!"

"Just stay calm for now..."

"But..."

"Leave it to me."

"You sure?"

"Yes...we'll make sure that Joey Jones get discouraged from being near Lina..."

"Okay."

"Good."

**-x-**

Later in the day, it was dismissal time, and the four friends are at the gate of the school, talking about how the class went on, and there they got a surprise as they get to see Vera Collins and Matthew Danton showing up, greeting the three and told them that they are now teachers in senior high, and are now assigned to work here, much to Joey's amazement. There Joey introduced Sammy to the two, and they both got along well, but then Draco came and grabbed Lina by her arm telling her to stay away from Joey.

"I thought I told you to stay away from this punk!"

"And I told you he's my friend and he's not a bad influence!"

"Until your parents return...you will obey me and my dad!"

"You have no right controlling my social life! I'm capable of choosing my decision!"

"You will obey us whether you like it or not!"

"You unhand her!"

"Shut up, punk! A loser like you doesn't deserve the right to be with my cousin!"

"What you're doing is..."

As Joey went to her defense, a limousine arrived and out came Luscious, and there he shamelessly humiliated Joey about being a "lower-classed individual who belonged to the slums", and even made a mockery about how Joey's dad died in the mine explosion and his mother being a "sick" corpse, which unintentionally made Joey angry, and there Luscious saw what he intended, making the teen lower his guard, and punched straight on Joey's nose, and this time it broke him and he fell to the ground, telling Joey to stay away from Lina and forcefully dragged her inside the car and sped off, and Psy, Sammy, Vera and Danton went to Joey's side, and are concerned to see his state, and there Psy became concerned to see what Lina meant about her relatives "controlling" her life.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Okay…hope you liked this chapter…

While it only showed Joey, Psy and Lina starting senior high, it also shows what lies ahead of them now that they have seen Lina's uncle and cousin in person and how they treat Joey, and now they are going to look out for Lina as they have a feeling that something is not right at how they are running the Davis house with Lina's parents at overseas.

* * *

**_Preview..._**

Joey and friends are shown moving on after the incident, and even went on a field trip, and that's where the "enemy" finally makes their move…and their presence felt…with their intention of global domination to rule Earth by attacking nations with "strong" technological capabilities…before setting their sights on Center City…after learning about America's "superpower" tag…


	5. A new Friend, An Unfortunate Incident

**Rise Of The Evil Empire**

Okay...so far, so good. The reception is warm and now I'm going to upload chapter 5 of this fic, and here you'll finally get to see Joey and friends spend their first several weeks in senior high, where Draco gets in to Joey's face once more, but another new character debuts to become Joey's new friends, which slowly builds up to form a "new team" that would help defend Center City from the upcoming new threat.

Also, the villains of this fic finally make their debut and makes their first move and their aim of global conquest slowly comes to full swing, where their terrorism will make waves certain parts of the world which will catch the attention of the United States of America...

Well...without further ado...HEROMAN...ATTACK!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Heroman** is owned by Stan Lee and Bones

* * *

A few weeks later, Joey arrived at Center City Senior High, and there his friends, Lina Davis and Psy, have also arrived, and now the three friends, who senior high, are now their first few weeks as first year senior high students and though they are looking fine, it was marred in their first day a few weeks ago when Draco and Lucious showed their colors on how they treated Lina, at Joey's expense, but luckily Joey wasn't seriously injured, and not wanting to cause a scene, he persuaded his friends to let it go, much to Lina's chagrin, yet she respected Joey's decision and the trio went towards the school gate.

They were then joined by Sammy and there the foursome went towards the school building, and just as Sammy is about to head for his classroom, another incident came, which Draco grabbed Joey and shoved him back, which he collided against a fountain and tells him to stay away from Lina while telling her to transfer sections, which she vehemently rebutted.

"Back away, loser!"

"OOOOFFF!"

"Joey!"

"I told you to stay away from that garbage boy...you better transfer sections...and that's an order."

"I won't! And leave me alone! Don't you ever control my life!"

"Until your parents come back...me and my dad are the authority...and you will obey us whether you like it or not..."

"I'll tell my dad about you two!"

"Too bad that won't happen..."

As Joey is about to stood up, Draco restrained him with his foot, and pinned him down, but Sammy came and did another judo toss which caused him to collide against the wall, and there Sammy helps Joey up and tells Draco that he is the one who should stay away as he is nothing but a bully to both Lina and Joey, and made it clear that despite Joey being poor, being in Center City Senior High is proof that he is in the right track, and wealth is not an important factor in a "healthy lifestyle", but how he controls his life in a right way.

"You brat...!"

"Listen here, asshole...you're the one who should know your place...!"

"What?!"

"Joey may be financially inferior...but that is not a reason for you to degrade him! The fact that he's here at school shows that he is on the right track...and not involved in any illegal activities!"

"Says who? He's nothing but garbage!"

"You're the garbage! All you do is hurt people! I hope one day you get hurt enough to keep you from bullying people...even your own cousin!"

"Why you...!"

"Let's go, guys...he's not worth the bother!"

The other students who witnessed the scene clapped their hands and admired Sammy for his speech, and there Joey, Lina and Psy thanked Sammy for his help and they all went to their classrooms while Draco is humiliated again and vowed to get even with Sammy, but getting even with Joey became his prime priority, and went to his classroom ignoring the glares from other students after seeing how he treated Joey and Lina.

**-x-**

Another few weeks took place, and the first year students are now in the midst of their upcoming first exams, and at the library, Joey and Lina are having a study session with Psy acting as their "coach/tutor" which the trio are studying hard, while Sammy is watching them, bemused to see that Joey had friends from junior high and is pleased to see that Joey is still upbeat after what has happened before, and there he decided to join them.

As they are in the midst of a study session, Draco showed up and grabbed Lina, while shoving Joey hard which the younger teen feel against another chair, hitting his head that grazed his left temple, busting him open, and there Sammy and Psy glared at Draco, who is still holding onto Lina's wrist.

"I thought I told you not to associate with this loser, Lina! Now do as I say and do not rebut!"

"We're in a midst of studying! leave me and my friends alone!"

"I don't give a crap. Joey-jackass will eventually flunk...because he's a loser. I'll see to it that you will transfer sections just to keep this punk away from you!"

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up and obey me!"

"Let go of Lina!"

KICK!

"Stay down, loser!"

"Joey!"

Draco firmly held onto Lina and told her that as her "caretaker" and older kin she will listen to him no mater what, and ordered her not to associate with Joey even as a classmate, and when Joey gets up, Draco kicked him on the throat and the ten feel down, and coughs out blood, but then another teen came and punched Draco hard on the face, causing the elder teen to fall down, his nose busted and Lina was freed from Draco's hold and went to Joey's side, as Sammy and Psy assisted the fallen Joey. Draco looked up and saw another teen, who is also a first year senior high student, black haired, and quite boyish in appearance.

"If there is someone who should leave...it'd be you, you punk!"

"What the...?!"

"Since the first day of classes...I have my eye on you..."

"What?!"

"All you do is bully that boy...and even your own cousin...you don't deserve to be here in this school!"

"You punk...I'm going to...!"

"Assault that boy again and you'll really going to get it!"

"Grr...!"

The teen is identified as **Frankie Nanba**, and he makes it known that he has a very deep disdain towards bullies and oppressors, and went to Joey's side and helps him up, and took out a long handkerchief and uses it as a bandage, wrapping it around his head to stop the bleeding. As Draco is getting up to physically retaliate, Frankie is on the defensive stance, but Sammy joins in, ready to "rumble" with Draco, telling the elder teen that he has no right controlling Lina's life and threatened to tell the principal, and even the social department of what he and his dad are doing to Lina.

"You punk! I'll get you!"

"Better listen to what this guy said."

"Eh?"

"I too despise bullies..."

"Stay out of this, punk..."

"YOU stay out of this...and leave Joey and Lina alone...or else I'll tell the principal what you just did...and I'll even squeal to the social department about what you and your dad are doing to Lina..."

"You brats...!"

"And we meant it."

At first Draco thinks it's a bluff, but considered the threat after seeing Sammy's serious look and opted to retreat to the school clinic for the time being, vowing payback at a later date. Sammy and Frankie then tended to Joey, who appeared to be fine, though Psy told him to head for the school clinic, but Lina told Psy not to let Joey go there for now as she sensed that Draco would be there, while Sammy thanked Frankie for the help, which the teen assured that he did what he had to do, seeing Joey being bullied since the first day of classes.

Joey approached Frankie and shook hands with him, thanking him for his deeds, and Frankie told the other teen that he should learn to stand up for himself, reiterating that while he admired his pacifistic ways, he warned that Draco will keep on tormenting him to no end, which Lina agreed, telling them that unless she tells her parents what Draco and Lucious are really cruel relatives, the two will keep on tormenting her and Joey, and feared that they may extend their wrath on Psy and Sammy, and possibly, Frankie.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. I really hate bullies like that..."

"Name's Sammy...this is Psy...Lina...and Joey."

"Hi to you all...my name's Frankie."

"Thanks for the help...but now you might be added to Draco's list..."

"I don't care...if he tries to make a move on me...I'll counter it...Joey is it...? You should stand up to him...you can't always rely on the teachers to come to your aid...that guy might use underhanded tactics just to get a shot at you..."

"I know..."

"You're welcome to join our "circle of friends"..."

But Frankie brushes it off, stating that he is not afraid and will face Draco if he tries to make his move on him. There Joey invited Frankie to join his "circle of friends" which he accepted, and there a "team of friends" is born, while other students chose to keep mum, as they didn't want to get drag in the mess, as some appeared ignorant while others were seemingly afraid of Draco and his "gang of bullies", and the incident went unnoticed.

**-x-**

A week later (about two months after the opening of classes), it was the first examination period, and the scene shows in Section 1-1 where Joey, Lina and Psy are answering their exam questions, all concentrating in solving the difficult questions, while the scene shows that Sammy is in Section 1-2, also in the midst of the first exam, and though having a difficult time, he is able to answer most of the questions, and slowly came to answer the other questions as well.

In Section 1-3, Frankie is shown to have finished his exams and now he is leaving his classroom and to head for the cafeteria, but then he is attracted by a commotion where several students are huddled, and there a teacher is seen dragging Joey out of the classroom with Lina and Psy telling the teacher that there must be something wrong, but the teacher tells the students to stay inside. As Frankie approached the two, he asked them what just happened, and there he is given the answer.

"Psy...Lina...what just happened...?"

"The teacher is accusing Joey of cheating...!"

"What? How can that be?"

"The teacher said that a cheat paper is found under the chair of a classmate in front of him..."

"But Joey said he has no idea..."

"I know Joey...he would never stoop that low..."

"I think someone set him up..."

"I thought of that, too..."

"We'd better do something and help him..."

It shows that while Joey is answering the questionnaire, a "cheat paper" is seen underneath his chair, which the teen is unaware, and the teacher saw it and thinks that Joey is cheating so he took the teen and drags him towards the principal's office, and there Sammy arrived after seeing the commotion, and the teens wondered how this happened, but Psy felt that Joey was set up, shown how he prepared himself for the exams, and that if Joey did intend to cheat, he wouldn't leave himself exposed and caught so easily.

Not far, Draco is seen watching Joey inside the principal's office, and it is shown that Draco is the one who set Joey up, planting the cheat paper under his chair where Joey wouldn't notice, and his plan for payback paid off, and now he is assured that Joey would be suspended, and as he had hoped, the principal sided with the teacher while ignoring Joey's pleas, and he was suspended for a month and the teen must bring his guardian with him or he won't be admitted back.

Joey slowly left school devastated and Sammy and Frankie felt helpless as they couldn't do anything for him while Psy and Lina too had no choice but to stay in school to finish the rest of their exams.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the South Pole, where the fortress is shown, and then zooms inside where the long-haired, elderly scientist, clad in armor has completed his army, where assault robots, whose bodies are black-metal-like mannequin-esque bodies, while their heads appeared to be plain-looking metallic, are being activated, and there the scientist glances at his creations, where five seemingly powerful robotic fighters, each with a distingish appearance and abilities, are now fully automated and each possesses their own AI and personalities, and the Three Devas are also fully functional and also possessing their own AI and personalities, are now ready for action, which the scientists raised his arms which his cape flapped, as his mission for world domination is now coming to full swing.

"Now...we are ready...the **Neo-Empire** will rise...and conquer Earth!"

**-x-**

Later in the day, Joey is walking home when Psy and Sammy, on board Sammy's car, passed by and offered Joey a ride, which the teen accepted, and while cruising, Psy told Joey that he had a suspect on who did the "planted evidence" by mentioning Draco as the likely suspect, which Sammy supported, seeing that he is the only one who tormented Joey since the first day of classes and would constantly do something to keep Joey away from Lina, which Joey seem to have accepted this theory but would need proof to prove his innocence, and for now he'll have to tell his grandmother to act as his guardian to help him get back to school.

As they arrived at the Jones house, the trio teens went inside, where they are taken by surprise when they saw Virginia sprawled on the floor, and clutching her chest, indicating that she was suffering from a heart attack, and Joey became very concerned, which Sammy helped her board his car and then took her to Center City Hospital, where several minutes later, she is told by doctors that she will survive but will be confined for several days, as they are observing her as they had a feeling that her condition would lead to stroke.

Joey feels like his life is spinning down for the worse, first he was set up and now his grandmother gets a heart attack. However, Joey and his friends are unaware that Lucious Davis orchestrated the whole thing, hiring bullies to have them disguise themselves as masked troublemakers and scare Virginia to the point where she gets a heart attack, and they succeeded, and now Lucious and Draco have a reason to celebrate in ruining Joey's life.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Okay…hope you liked this chapter…

While it only showed Joey, Psy and Lina spending their first several weeks in senior high, it also shows what kind of persons Lucious and Draco Davis are, framing Joey and causing his grandmother to have an attack, which prevents the poor teen to return to school, which now makes Joey's life difficult as he now has no means to get back unless another guardian of his steps in.

The villains of this arc is now completed, and are now making their move to begin their quest of world domination, which will commence in the next chapter.

Lastly, another OC is introduced, and this will slowly piece together "Team Joey", with two more OC's about to be named, which will slowly make themselves apparent once the next chapters come in to play.

* * *

_**Preview...**_

Joey and friends are shown moving on after the incident, and while Joey remained suspended, his friends went on a field trip, and that's where the "enemy" finally makes their move…and their presence felt…with their intention of global domination to rule Earth by attacking nations with "strong" technological capabilities…before setting their sights on Center City…after learning about America's "superpower" tag…


End file.
